User blog:John Breasly/Since I've Been Gone
It seems everything has "gone to Hell" since I was gone. People want a new king because I'm inactive, people have turned on me and slandered me for "racism," for which I am innocent of. And whilst the next time I recieve a block it will be permanent, as decided by a sysop who holds grudges against me, I will argue my case: I was not racist. I did need a cooldown block, and I thank the administrative team for that. So, on to things I wish to address. Inactivity Yes, I have been inactive on the game. Yes, I have been playing Minecraft quite a bit. However, for an entire day whilst Skyping with Andrew Mallace, I recieved messages from both Sven and Pearson about the game. Pearson kept shouting at me to get on, but when I had changed my password a week ago I must've hit caps lock, because it wasn't accepting my password. I finally changed it this morning. And (a message to any of those silly "Templars") don't try and "hack my password, because you'll fail. And, if you succeed, I will simply contact Disney and get my account back. And contact the authorities. And possibly sue for cyber-bullying. (End of message) But, in any case, people have been demanding I get online, and called me a terrible king for starting to dislike this game. I already admitted it, so I'll say it again: I'm going into highschool next year, and I'm losing interest in the game. I'm sorry, I know now I'm an evil criminal for disliking the game, but let us be honest now: Who really enojys this game, and who is just in it for all the roleplay and stuff? But even the roleplay fun is dying. Sven Daggersteel, a person I considered a good friend and somewhat-son, has taken to calling Pearson is "daddy," or something. And he doesn't just mean roleplay daddy. That right there, that's what disgusts me. Pearson is 15 years old, and Sven is my age! Pearson has harassed Sven, and is now using him, and Sven has been caught under his spell. I am aware Spade has not, and is only in the Templars because of Sven. I hope Spade can see goodness in his heart to not take place in any of Pearson's devillish activities. I in-fact asked Pearson, "What will you do if I leave tomorrow?" He is a transcript, to which I can supply screens. *Pearson: "Fight your replacement." *John: "No one is willing, nor prepared, to step up to the challenge. (not to quote, but that's basically what I said, because Sven said something in between.) You don't fight because you hate my 'people', you fight because you hate me, an innocent 13 year old trying to have fun in a game. What's your accomplishment in defeating me? Saying you drove a 13 year old with a mediocre life off the game? *Pearson: "No. It's because God wills it. Are you denying God's will? John, I'm disappointed in you." *John: "Why in (censored for MAJOR profanity)s sake do you think God cares about whether or not I play a game? Are you mentally insane? God doesn't care." *Pearson: "Yes he does. God is everywhere John!" *John: "Thou shall not lie. You told a lie saying Andrew was termed. Answer to that." *Pearson: "No that is in the 10 commandments, and the 10 commandments were made for jews not christians." (FAIL, btw, if you even took the time to listen in Mass, you'd hear the commandments are for Christians.) *John: "-facepalm-" *Pearson: "Exactly." *John: "You're an idiot. You don't even know how Catholocism works. You're pitiful." *Pearson: "Lol. You spelt it wrong. 'Idiot'." *John: "OH GOD FORBID I MAKE A SPELLING ERROR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, LORD, FOR I HAVE SINNED!" *Pearson: "Yes you have John. I am the corrector." *John: "You're a (censored for extreme profanity.) When I walk away from this game you will have NO life, since I'm the only person giving you one." *Pearson: "Lol. Ok John." *John: "I pray for your soul at night. I pray God can untwist it from whatever hellpit it got bent into." *Pearson: ":P" *John: "And I'm done talking to ignorant Russians who don't understand their religion and live off of fighting 13 year olds." And then I left. So, as you can see, Pearson lives off of fighting and harassing people. Maybe because it makes him feel special, I don't know. But one thing is for certain. I'll try to get online a LOT more. Not sure if my schedule enables it, but it should. Bohemian Fight So, recently, Robert Mcroberts came back from roleplay, claiming he was "the Diplomat of Austria," which several people have denied, claiming to have talked to Hannah Bluefeather, the queen. What Robert fails to recognize is roleplay has changed. Calling someone's "claim" invalid and ignoring it just won't do. You need to have people to back you up. He claims "The Complex" is Austria's guild, but has yet to show it. And, in everything, Sven has recruited SvSers to help Rob, simply because he dislikes me. England isn't even in the war about it, yet, which makes me chuckle, because it defeats Sven's purpose. In any case, diplomatic relations are taking place, and this should all be sorted out soon. Templars If anyone has visited the Templar Wiki, before it was closed, they would know Pearson is attempting to steal accounts. Everyone who reads this, SET A NEW PASSWORD, CAPISCE? Category:Blog posts